Don't Let Me Be Alone
by Never Believe the Believable
Summary: He didn't move when he heard the seat next to him creak slightly as someone sat in it. He did, however, cringe when he felt lean fingers trail across his back in a soothing pattern. Opening his eyes, he looked up the coffin a few feet away. Oneshot.


Just to start off, I have no idea why I thought of this, let alone decide to actually write it! This could be viewed as a NejixLee (love) oneshot, but it was intended as a Neji and Lee (friendship) story. Though, by how I write it, who knows ^-^ I do like the couple, though. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

Lee didn't know if he should look or not. Frankly, he didn't know if he **could** look or not. Sitting in the metal chair with his face in his rough hands, he closed his eyes to the rain falling harshly on his back. He could hear the murmurs of everyone passing him. He didn't want their apologies, nor did he want their condolences. It just wasn't good enough. He just didn't care.

He didn't move a muscle when he heard the seat next to him creak slightly as it held someone's weight. He did, however, cringe and then slowly relax when he felt lean fingers trail across his back in a soothing pattern. Opening his eyes, he looked up to the dark oak coffin only feet away from him. He knew, even with the coffin closed, that his beloved mentor lay peacefully inside. His eyes rolled to his left as he peered at the many people lined up at the grave to pay their respects and place a lily on the coffin. He saw Sakura-san. He saw Naruto-kun. He saw Kakashi-sensei. He saw Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Hinata-san and Kurenai-sensei. He saw Ino-san, Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun and Asuma-sensei. He even saw the flower of his team, Tenten-chan, feebly holding back tears as she placed the only green lily on her teacher's coffin.

The only person he didn't see was the one sitting next to him, still calmly running their fingers up and down his back. Daring to look over, he saw his rival of many years sitting in a metal chair exactly like his own. Though his eyes were closed and head tilted to the sky, his fingers never stopped. A part of Lee didn't want them to stop. Slowly turning his head to face him, Neji allowed his pearl eyes to open and stare right back at Lee. Lee couldn't hold back his glare when he didn't find a single strand of emotion in those eyes.

"You could at least feel remorseful," he whispered darkly.

Neji said nothing as he continued to stare at his heartbroken teammate. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what he should say. After a long pause, he decided to just be straightforward, as he normally was.

"You can cry," he also whispered, "Lee."

"Funny you would say that," Lee snapped, "I would not wish to appear weak in your eyes, now would I, Neji?"

He said nothing in return.

Shaking his head and giving a small chuckle, Lee looked away from the man beside him. He was surprised when the rubbing along his back suddenly stopped. He hadn't noticed that Neji was still trying to sooth him.

"Lee."

He wouldn't answer. He would **not** answer.

"Lee, look at me. Now."

Fine.

Looking up, again, Lee stared face to face with Neji. His eyes widened as he noticed the slight shine to his friend's eyes and the single narrow tear running down his cheek. He was crying. Lee had never seen Neji cry before. Tenten had never seen Neji cry before. No one had seen Neji cry before. He didn't know he could.

"See?" Neji whispered, "That crazy fool has even reduced me to tears."

Lee ignored the comment about his teacher and continued to stare in awe at Neji.

"Well?" Neji asked.

Pausing, Lee switched his eyes over to something else. Like Neji's shoulder. Perhaps if he stared long enough, the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes would stop. Without warning, he dropped his head against his friend's broad shoulder and let out a whimper. Sighing, Neji once again ran his fingers up and down the crying Lee's back in hopes of soothing him. Normally, he would have avoided these situations at all cost, but seeing the man's broken and defeat expression as he sat alone, away from everyone else, he couldn't just leave him alone. He could have sworn that he saw Tenten giving him a small smile as he sat himself beside the man.

"Don't move," Lee spoke softly. Though Lee's words were muffled by Neji's jacket, he heard them clear as day. "Don't let me be alone... Please."

"... I won't."

And he wouldn't.

* * *

Do you realize how many contractions are used in this story? I was appalled!! I do not know why, but it seemed to fit more to use contractions. That did NOT stop be from cringing every time I had to use one, of course.

Please review once you are done reading. It would be much appreciated.


End file.
